


When Dreams Fall

by DragonsPhoenix



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jossverse
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 01:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsPhoenix/pseuds/DragonsPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rupert's feelings when he learns he's expected to become a Watcher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Dreams Fall

Rupert was ten the year he was told about the Council, the Watchers, and the Slayer. He was told that if he was very diligent he might be assigned a Slayer one day. The words were supposed to be encouraging. All he'd planned to do and all he'd planned to be was gone, just like that.

Rupert left the house and wandered, eventually finding himself near the woods. The leaves, once red and gold on the trees, had turned into a dull brown after they'd fallen to the ground. Soon they'd decompose and fade into nothingness, just like his dreams.


End file.
